fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Masashi Kishimoto
About Me Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) was born in the Okayama Prefecture, Japan on November 8, 1974 with his identical twin of Seishi Kishimoto is a known japanese manga artist, well known for creating the hit manga series known as Naruto and which was in serialization within the year of 1999 to 2015. As the end of October 2015 the Naruto manga has sold over 220 million copies worldwide! It is the 3rd best-selling manga series of all time. Kishimoto has also had the favor of participating in the making of the anime-length films such Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie,The Last: Naruto the Movie and the 2015 movie Boruto: Naruto the Movie, and has written several one-shot stories during his 1990's run time. During his childhood, Kishimoto had a gitred interest in drawing characters from the most anime shows he watched, and as such lists Dr. Slump's Arale and Doraemon's protagonist. As Masashi stated himself in individual manga pages of Naruto that once he was in elementary school, he started to watch the Kinnikuman and Dragon Ball anime alongside his younger brother. During these following years, He started to idolize Dragon Ball 's author Akira Toriyama, enjoying not only his series of Dragon Ball and Dr. Slump, but also Dragon Quest, which was a role-playing video game for which Toriyama was the art designer for. And while he could not afford to buy the Weekly Shonen Jump manga's where the Dragon Ball series was published, and so with this he followed the series thanks to a friend of his from school who had subscribed to the magazine. And by high school Kishimoto started to lose an interest in manga as he started playing sports such as baseball and basketball, and he would do the practiced at his school and not from home. Although seeing a poster for the upcoming animated film Akira which had Kishimoto became fascinated with the way the illustration was made and wished to imitate the series' creator Katsuhiro Otomo's style. Throughout his last years of school, Kishimoto spent his own time drawing manga of different designs and stories and with such inspiration went to an art college with hopes that he would become a manga artist like his idol Akira Toriyama. as he entered college, Kishimoto decided he should try creating a Chanbara manga which means "Sword Fighting" series in japanese and since Weekly Shonen Jump had not published a title from that genre yet. Despite the idea Kishimoto started reading Hiroaki Samura's Blade of the Immortal and Nobuhiro Watsuki's Rurouni Kenshin which used the Chanbara genre. Kishimoto stated he recalls having never been so surprised by another manga series ever since his early reading of Akira manga's and found that he still was not able to compete against this big hitters within his own work. Within Kishimoto's second year of college, He started drawing pilot manga for the magazine contests held by Weekly Shonen Jump and he noted that his works were similar to Seinen Manga, so he aimed towards an adult demographic, rather than the shonen manga read by children and teenagers. But wishing to write a manga for Shonen Jump that targets a young demographic, Kishimoto found his style unsuitable for the magazine company. And once he started to watch the anime series Hashire Melos!, Kishimoto was amazed by the character designs employed by the animators and with this new interest he started researching works from new and old animators. He later on met with Tetsuya Nishio the key designer/animator for the anime adaptation of the manga series Ninku who he deemed as a big influence. then so on Kishimoto noted that his style started resembling shonen series such as One Piece and Dragon Ball. Anime *Naruto *Boruto Movies #Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow #Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel #Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom #Naruto Shippuden the Movie #Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds #Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire #Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower #Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison #Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie #The Last: Naruto the Movie #Boruto: Naruto the Movie Video Games #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Mission #Naruto: Ninja Masters #Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Card Battle #Naruto: Konoha Ninpocho #Naruto: Konoha Senki #Naruto: Ninja Council #Naruto: Ninja Council 2 #Naruto: Path of the Ninja #Jump Super Stars #Jump Ultimate Stars #Naruto RPG 2: Chidori vs. Rasengan #Naruto Shippuden: Dairansen! Kage Bunshin Emaki #Naruto Shippuden: Naruto vs. Sasuke #Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Council 4 #Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 #Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 3 #Naruto Shippuden: Shinobi Rumble #Naruto: Ninja Council 3 #Naruto: Ninja Destiny #Naruto: Path of the Ninja #Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2 #Naruto SD Powerful Shippuden #Naruto Shippuden 3D: The New Era #Battle Stadium D.O.N #Naruto: Clash of Ninja #Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 #Naruto: Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 #Naruto: Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 #Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 #Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles #Naruto Shippuden: Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX #Naruto Shippuden: Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 #Naruto Shippuden: Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 #Naruto Shippuden: Gekito Ninja Taisen! #Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution #Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 #Naruto: Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 #Naruto: Ultimate Ninja #Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 #Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 #Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles #Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 #Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive #Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact #Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes #Naruto: Rise of a Ninja #Naruto: The Broken Bond #Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress #J-Stars Victory VS #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution #Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Novels Trivia *Masashi Kishimoto inspiration was mostly by Dragon ball creator Akira Toriyama. *Masashi Kishimoto accidentally forgot to draw the Byakugan for Boruto Uzumaki so instead it's just Blue eyes. *Masashi Kishimoto favorite character to draw is Sasuke Uchiha. *Masashi Kishimoto favorite character is Naruto Uzumaki. *Masashi Kishimoto after he had gotten married and had a child he had made more Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki appearances. Category:Writer Category:Artist Category:Illustrator Category:Male Category:Married Category:Japanese Category:Alive Category:Father